unfit for survival
by musthavebrains
Summary: one mans attempt to survive a Zombie attack when he really shouldn't


I couldn't tell you how it started. I don't think anyone could. I can only tell of the aftermath. At first it was only the occasional odd story by the news most of them unbelievable. I mean people eating people was not one of those things that really interested the average person any more. What with the economy in shambles and unemployment at an all time high. There were so many crazy people and cults out there now that we just lost interest. We thought the news knew this as well because with in the first couple of hours of the first report we heard nothing else for two days about these nut cases. Some people noticed the nervousness and strain of the reports on TV like they were hiding something but once again no one really cared what was happening. I mean who cared most of us that were still working were preoccupied with just keeping our jobs at the time. And the ones who didn't have jobs were trying to figure out how to support their family's. That is until the morning of the third day, when hell broke lose.

Chapter 1 Good morning

The buzzing in my head told me that my alarm was going off loud and clear. As I rolled over and slapped the alarms snooze button I slowly opened one of my sleep crusted eyes and peered across the room. I could see through the bedroom door and into the living room. The dog had gotten up on the couch and laid sprawled out across it. I personally didn't care if the dog was on the couch but my wife would throw a fit if she saw it there. Unfortunately I would have to get up instead of waiting for the snooze to go off again. My wife would be back from work in a few minutes. She was the one that usually kicked me out of bed for work. After my alarm goes off for the fourth or fifth time in the morning. I am not a morning person. But in this case I would have to get up to save the dog. I'm such a hero.

I swung my legs over the bed and put them on the floor. That was weird the floor was warm for once and not icy as it usually is this time of year. I must of left the heaters on high all night because it was pretty warm in the house. Well there goes the electric bill. As i got up and stumbled into the living room the dog opened one of its eyes and stared at me. I could see his tongue hanging out and crusty like when hes in a deep sleep. Other then his eye open he didn't move a muscle. I walked over to him and started to scratch his stomach.

"Time to get up and off the couch before mom gets home Moe" I said as he just stretched out on the couch more. I have a very lazy and spoiled dog in my opinion.

" Look! Get up or mom's going to kick you out to the dog house in back again." He just laid there and yawned.

"Fine have it your way." I said and turned around and headed to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I looked into the mirror and examined my face. I haven't shaved in a week and the hair on my chin was turning Grey. What hair I did have on my head was starting to turn Grey as well. When i notice this I usually shave my beard and head but today I just didn't feel like it. I turned around and turned the shower on and started to get undressed from my sleeping clothes. As stepped into the shower and did the first jump because the water was to hot. I hide behind the shower curtain and turned the hot water down only to get splashed by cold water and jumped again. I am going to change those knobs in the shower this weekend I vowed to myself as I have done every morning for the last five years.

Standing in the shower i washed myself off and then just stood their and let the water run over me and debated. I did not want to go to work today. They have been shutting the plant down for half the week for the last two months in an effort to save money while the economy is down. And when we do get to go to work there is never enough work for a whole day so you end up standing around for most of the day. Which I know I should not bitch about it I mean I do get paid for it but it drives you nuts with boredom. It could be worse. I could be laid off. With the extra time off I should be getting to all those projects around the house but I can't even do that because I am only getting half pay checks and thats barely enough to cover the bills.

As i get out of the shower and wrap the towel around myself I stop and listen. I hear a car screeching down the street probably some dumb ass kid trying to show off for his friends. I didn't hear any thing else. Not even noise in the house. My wife should be back from work by now. I check my watch. She was off ten minutes ago. She works at the hospital four blocks away and it only takes a couple of minutes to get home. I shrug and open the door to the bathroom. The dog is still spreed out on the couch and now the cat had joined him. Those two were some of the strangest companions I have ever seen. The dog hates all cats and the cat hates all dogs but these two were best of buds. I shake my head and walk over to the TV and turn it on.

Some news anchor pops into the screen immediately and is talking about military troops moving into town. I figure its in Afghanistan or some other bum fuck Egypt country. I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. I can hear the anchor man talking about staying home during this emergency as I dig threw the fridge for last nights dinner. "would love to stay home." I say to my self as I shove the left over meat loaf into the micro wave and start digging threw the drawers for a fork. I finely find one in the back of the drawer just as the meat loaf is done. I pull it out and head to the living room to eat and catch some sports highlights. I grab the remote and start changing the channel to find espn but every channel seems full of the news. I turn off the TV in frustration and start to eat.

I start to think my wife is really late home from work so I get the cell phone and try to call. I get the standard message of all lines are busy please try again later. I hate my cell phone company. I should try and change providers these week end. I tried her cell from the home phone and get the same message. I should be happy shes getting over time but I still have to get to work today. And we only have one car until I get paid and can get a new starter for the Honda. I finish up eating and slip on my sleepers and go outside for a smoke.

As i stand out side on the porch I notice that the Jennings two houses down are packing the back of their car. Kind of a strange time to be going on a trip. Especially since chuck was laid off two weeks ago. I felt the dog brush by me on his way out the door to go to the bathroom which distracted me from watching the Jennings. I took a look around the yard and realized I haven't done poop patrol for about a week. It was starting to look bad. I'll have to get to that this weekend. I smashed my smoke out and went outside leaving the door open so the dog could come back in.

I went back to the bedroom and started to get dressed for work. As I was debating Which set of socks were cleaner I heard the dog growl. Now I usually ignore his growls but something in its tone told me this was something not normal. I walked back into the living room to see my dogs hackles up and him growling at the door. I also noticed the cat was on guard as well. I shrugged and went to the door which was still open. I poked my head out and saw some guy hunched over somebody else. In the front yard. I stepped out and yelled. "Hey whats going on here?" the guy turned at the sound of my voice and I about shit my pants.

Chapter 2 Whats going on?

It was Bill from across the street and he looked really fucked up. Blood was smeared all over his face and he had something meaty hanging out of his mouth. For a split second I noticed the other body on the ground was that of his girlfriend Susie, sally or something like that. I stood there dumb founded until with a grunt from bill as he jumped to his feet and started to run at me in the front door. Out of pure luck i think I stepped back and slammed the door shut just as he came to it. I heard a loud crashing sound as he slammed into the door.

He stared to pond on the door or I guess you could say wail away at it with his entire body. And for once I had to admit that my wife was right in installing that solid oak door. I put my body against it and rammed the dead bolt home as well as hooked up the chain for what good that would do. I slowly backed away keeping an eye on the door when I bumped into the dog who was growling. I put my hand on its head in a effort to either calm him or me down. I didn't know witch. I looked over to the coffee table and saw my cell there. I almost jumped all the way across the room in my effort to get it.

I dialed 911 as fast as I could and held the phone up to my ear. All I got was all lines are busy please try back latter. I threw the phone onto the couch and started to look around for the home phone. Where the hell did I put it. I started to panic. Then I remembered on the floor by the couch. I get on my knees and start to look. When I see it half way under the couch I grab for it and stand up. I look out the front window and see Susie or what ever her name sit up in the yard. Half her face was missing and she was looking around in pale vacant eyes. And then the pounding on the front door reminded me of Bill.

I ducted down from the window and tried 911 again. This time I got a ring.

"this is 911 where is your location?" came a voice over the phone. And I don't think I have ever been more happy to here a cops voice before.

Then the voice came again asking the same question. I snapped out of my little mini trance and started to speak fast.

"Yea! This is Kyle Weathers at 453 Webster st" I about yelled into the phone which caused Bill to start to pound even harder.

"Sir we will get to you as soon as we can If you are not in immediate danger stay where you are." came the female voice on the other side.

I took one look at the door and yelled "Yea! I'm in immediate danger. The guy across the street just ate his girlfriend and is try to get in my house to eat me."

"is he in the house now sir?"

"No hes not in the fucking house!"I yelled "He's at the front door trying to pound his way in."

"Is your door secured from breaking sir?" came the voice.

I was a little taken back by this line of questioning and decided to answer. "Yea! It's a heavy oak door my wife had me install a couple of years ago."

"Sir! Do you have any weapons in the house?" Came the reply.

I thought for a minute. "Yea! I have a 9 m and an 22 rifle in my closet."

"Sir you need to retrieve those weapons load them and keep them close until we can get to you."

"What do you mean when we get to you?" I was getting pissed. "I need you here now!"

there was a pause over the phone and then "Sir haven't you been watching the news?"

This made me start to think about the news I heard before I turned the TV off. "What news are you talking about?"

there was another pause over the phone. "Sir the whole country is under marshal law until the riots are put down."

"What fucking riots? All I got is some nut case trying to eat me. I need help." I was bordering on desperation now.

"Sir troops and police are working their way threw town and will get to you when they can. I suggest that you lock yourself in another room stay quiet and if any of the infected get in shoot them in the head. Good bye sir and good luck." with that the phone went dead on the other end.

I was staring at the front door and could see that Susie or what ever her name was had joined Bill at the door and was pounding on it as well. The phone fell from my hand and hit the floor breaking apart. I didn't notice because only one thing was going though my head. "If any of the infected get in shoot them in the head." At this point I did shit my pants.

Chapter 3

I stood there in front of the door watching it shake with every pound Bill and his girl hit it with. I was in a stunned shock and didn't know what to do. At least until Cody the kid next door came and rammed into the front window. Shattering the glass into a million pieces. The dog went nuts barking. As luck would have it it caused two things to happen. One it snapped me out of my trance and two it made me give thanks to my wife on insisting on installing those decorative bars over our windows last summer for looks and security. It was something I was against because we live in a small town with next to no crime and I didn't want to spend the money.

I turned from Cody's wiggling body snagged on the bars and beat it to the bedroom saying "money well spent."

I ran for the closet and started the rifle through the contents until I got to the back. I found the case I kept the 45 in and a box of ammo. I couldn't find the 22 rifle and remembered it was in storage down stairs. I hadn't gone shooting in years and never really got into it in the first place. I came out of the closet and ran into the front room. I could see Cody had dislodge himself and was trying to squeeze through the bars now. I looked at the door and could see that the dead bolt was holding up fine but the hinges were coming loose. The dog took up a stance in front of the door giving up on barking and just growling.

I turned and ran for the basement stairs in the kitchen. I opened the door to the stairwell which also went to the back door. Through the back door I could see into the house next to me. All I could see was blood all over the window and on the side of the house. I ran down stairs calling the dog after me. Moe came running and so did the cat. I slammed the basement door shut behind me and started to pile boxes against the door as fast as I could.

When I thought I blockaded the door good enough I thought I leaned against the pile of boxes and tried to calm my hart down. Thats when I heard the front door give and Bill and the others come tumbling into the house. I heard them shuffling around looking for me and I tried to keep as quiet as possible. I notice the dog and cat were huddling in the far corner of the basement. I hoped the dog would stay quiet.

I remembered my cell and checked my pocket for it only to remember that I thew it on the couch upstairs. I started to curse myself out loud and then remembered the crazy s up stairs and bit my tongue. I heard a scream coming from outside in the street and then Bill and his cohorts running for the door. And then there was silence. The dog just looked at me like I knew what to do.

I started to think I needed to find that rifle and then a smell came to my nose. I looked down at my pants and realized I would have to find a change of cloths and a towel first. Lucky for me the basement is also the laundry room. I started to strip my clothes off trying to stay quiet and listen for any noise upstairs. All I could hear is what kind of sounded like sirens in the distance. Rummaging threw the cloths and other laundry I found a old towel I used to wipe myself down with the best I could and a change of cloths. After I got dressed I started to move boxes trying to find the rifle and box of ammo I had stored down there. It took me about an half hour of digging to find it but in the same box i found an old wind up radio as well. I sat down on a box and pulled the handle and started to wind it up. It was a gift from my wife a few years ago and I only used it once.

With a crackle of electricity it came to life. I quickly turned the volume down so as not to let Bill know where I was at and started to tune it for a signal. I finely got one. It wasn't to good probably because I was in the basement but I could make out some of what was being said. I listen to it for about an hour or so every fifteen minutes having to wind it up some more. All I could make out was stay in doors have no contact with the infected and that the government was marshaling all its forces to restore order. With nothing new being said since all they seem to do is repeat themselves over and over I turned it off.

That would explain a little of why I couldn't get a hold of my wife and why she wasn't home yet. In an emergency she was legally required to stay at the hospital and render what aid she could. I could only hope that she was OK and that the government could restore order some time soon. I was hungry again and did not want to go up stairs so I went to my wifes canning closet across the room. I selected a jar of pickles and sat down to eat. Well at least I have an excuse for not going to work today. I sat their and ate pickles and giggled at my stupid joke.

Chapter 4

I sat down there for hours eating pickles with the dog and reading old hot rod magazines I found in one of the boxes. Every once in a while I would wind up the radio and listen for any new news. There wasn't any. I could hear outside the whale of a siren or gun shots in the distance. And then I heard the back door open and somebody come in. the dogs hackles came up and it did a low growl. I stop ed reading the magazine and put my hand on its head to quite it down and sat there as quite as I could with a pickle hanging out of my mouth. I'm sure I looked quite funny kind of like one of those Norman Rockwell pictures my wife loves so much. I could see the heading now. Caught in the pickle jar or something like that.

The foot steps creaked across the floor above me. I could tell where they were by the sound. Was it an infected or maybe someone here to rescue me. I dropped the magazine and picked up the rifle hugging it to me. It dawned on me I never loaded it. Looking around I spied the box a ammo across the room. I slowly got up and started to make my way over to it trying to stay as quite as possible. I heard the sound of cupboards opening and closing above me. Looking up trying to figure why someone would be going threw my cupboards I didn't see the dog move in front of my feet and promptly tripped and fell over it crashing into a pile of boxes. I let out a yell that ended with a yelp of pain as my hand in a last ditch attempt to stop my fall grabbed for one of the support post that had a nail in it. Cutting my hand and ripping a gash across it. The dog scampered to the other side of the basement.

I covered my mouth and looked up. All sound upstairs stop. After about a minute I heard movement across the floor coming for the back door. Sitting up I reach over a box and snagged the box of ammo and opened it up. 3 rounds. Crap! What do I do now. I cold hear whoever was up their taking the stairs slowly one at a time. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Whoever s in my fucking house better get the fuck out now. I have a gun!" I yelled trying to sound as tough as possible. The dog barked once. I looked at it and said "A dog to!"

Their was silence for a second and then a voice on the other side of the door. "Dude! Shut up! You'll bring some of those freaks here."

I stared at the door dumbfounded. It sounded like that Kid down the street who was always stoned. I stood up and started to move toward the door. "What are you doing in my house?"

"getting munches!" came the reply.

I shook my head "What do you mean getting munches? Don't you have some at your house?"

"yea I do but theirs a bunch of those dead freaks there now and I was hungry you know." there was a pause and then "your door was open and I figured you wouldn't mind."

Standing by the pile of boxes blocking the door now I tried to think of something to say.

Then I heard him say "Hey dude! Do think you could let me in?"

"Why should I? You were just trying to still my food." I said.

There was a long pause then "I'm sorry dude! I'll give it back but right now I need a place to hide from those freaks and you seem to have a good place." another pause "please dude."

I thought about it and it would be good to have someone to talk to if if it was someone not of the most intellective mind on the street. "Give me a minute I have to unbar the door.

"you got a bar man! Cool! Can I have a drink?"

This gave me second thoughts about letting him in and then with a shrug I started to move boxes. As I moved boxes it I started to ask questions.

"Do you know whats going on out there?"

"Ya! Its the end of the world and we all got the end of the short stick dude."

I decided to just shut up and wait until he was inside before asking to many more questions. I lifted the last box and saw that a piece of lumber had fallen in my hurry to barricade the door and wedged its self between a support beam and the door. I couldn't budge it so I sat down and started to kick it out. It was jammed pretty good.

"What are you doing dude?" he said "Your making a lot of noise."

I stop ed and looked at the door. "Why don't you go back up stairs and get some more food for us?"

After a pause "Alright dude. But hurry and get this door open!" I heard him going up the stairs.

That was what I was doing I thought to myself. Why wasn't this board budging. I looked at it and realized the way it was wedged I would have to hit it from the other side and not on the side I was on. I got up and moved to the other side and sat down again. With one kick it came free and the door swung open. I got up and peeked around the door jamb and up the stairs. I could here him digging in the cupboards. I grabbed my rifle and loaded it. I took one step out of the door way when the dog started to growl again I heard some one come threw the ruble of the front door. Or more precise a lot of somebody's.

"Hey kid! Get down here now!" I yelled. But it was to late. I heard them come into the kitchen and and the kid yelling "dude get off me!" and "don't eat me man!" several times. Then someone appeared at the top of the stairs they had large chunks of skin missing or hanging from his body and half of his face was missing. I pulled the trigger of the rifle and nothing.

With a inhuman growl the guy jumped from the top of the stairs down to me. I had stepped back in the doorway and he went sailing past me into the support beam behind me bashing his head and cracking it wide open. He landed with a dull thud. I slammed the door shut and this time bolted it. I looked at the guy the dog was now barking at him. He wasn't moving so I grabbed for the wood I had kicked out and jammed it back into place. I could hear what sounded like a pack of animals up stairs tearing into the kid. It sounded a lot like those nature shows on TV showing a bunch of lions eating some helpless animal they had caught.

I knelled down next to the guy putting my hand on the dog who stopped barking but continued to growl and could see that his head was cracked open and his brains were flowing out. I turned around and puked. I tell you what pickles coming back up are pretty nasty. When I was done with the dry heaves I turned to examine the body again. I turned it over and saw that the head wound was not the only thing wrong with him. At first I thought the chunks of meat hanging off him were from some sort of car crash now I was pretty sure that wasn't it. It looked like he was being eating alive. There was no way this guy was alive before he came at me. Then something the kid said came back to me. Those dead freaks is what he said. I sat back stunned. Walking dead was just story's and good movies they couldn't be true could they.

I sat down their next to the dead guy with the sound of the chomping meat up stairs for I don't know for how long. I was in a trance trying to make sense of the whole thing when I noticed the sounds upstairs stop ed and I could hear the sound of shuffling feet coming to the stairs. And then something tumbling down stairs and banging against the door. It was one of them. I could hear it getting up and then it started to pound on the door. The dog went nuts barking at the door.

Chapter 5

I paced back and forth trying to think of what to do. Another one came tumbling down the stairs and hit the one that was down already and they both slammed into the door. I didn't stop the dog from barking figuring they already knew I was there any ways. The door shook on its hinges. I knew it wasn't going to hold up to much more. But what to do. Looking at the rifle the safety was on so that was why it didn't fire. What a dumb ass. I started to walk around the basement. I could hide under some of these boxes. But what if they found me. I could try and shoot them but I was never that great of a shot anyways and aiming for the head would be harder then the body. At least thats what I thought you had to shoot to put them down. Thats what the 911 operator said.

I looked at one of the several windows in the basement. They were small probably a foot and half by two, and five feet off the ground. I looked at myself and realized that I should of listen to my wife when she said we should start eating more healthy. I hope she was OK. What to do keep ed going threw my head. Then another one of those thing came crashing down the stairs smashing into the other two but this time the top hinge of the door popped and the door started to give some.

"Fuck it!" I said and turned for the window. I opened it and realized I couldn't squeeze by with the window frame in place. I took the rifle and used the butt end and started to bash the frame out. I heard the door give a little bit more and looked behind me to see a arm coming out of the crack. "shit" I bashed at the frame some more and it came out. Tossing the rifle I grabbed the edge of the window and pulled myself up as far as I could. I couldn't lift myself high enough to get out. "Fuck!" I yelled. I looked around and saw that there was two arms sticking out from around the door now.

I grabbed the nearest box and propped it against the wall. Standing on top if it I could pull myself into the window, but as my weight went onto the box my foot broke the top and it crashed into a bunch of glasses that were in the box. I crashed back down to the ground and on top of some more boxes. Picking myself up and shaking the now destroyed box off my foot I looked at the door. A head was poking out around it. It was Bill and he was looking right at me with milky covered eyes. Because of the press of the others he couldn't get in yet, but it was just a matter of time.

Grabbing another box and kicking the broken one out of the way I tried again. This time it held and I pushed my self into the window frame. Then I stop ed . My stomach was to big. I pulled and wiggled but I was only getting more stuck. I could only imagine what Bill was thinking. Looking at my fat ass hanging from the window. MMM! Rump roast. I tried even harder to squeeze out. I was making head way when I heard the door cave in.

"Fuck!" I screamed and pulled harder. Kicking my feet I felt them hit something and gave me that much more pressure to pull out of the window onto the other side. Rolling over I peeked into the basement only to see Bill's face poke out. His nose was plastered across his face. Thats what I must of hit getting out. I looked at my boots and saw blood all over the heels. I looked around once I figured out that Bill and his little buddy's didn't know how to climb out the window. I guess they are pretty dumb like in the movies. Where to go from here. I was in the back of the house. My yard was fenced in with 6 foot ceder fencing (one of the buying points my wife like about the house). I started to walk the perimeter of the fence peeking out the cracks.

What I could see of the front there were a few of those things (I couldn't bring myself to call them zombies) walking around. There was nothing to the sides of the house or in the ally in back. I heard sirens going off in the distance to the back of the house. I sat down next to the fence and looked at the basement window I had come out of. I could see a half dozen arms sticking out of it. Taking stock of what I have was disappointing. A crushed pack of cigarettes in one pocket a multi tool in the other. I forgot the rifle and 45 in the basement as well as the radio. I didn't even have my cell or wallet. I could go back in and get them by the back door. One look at the basement window I discarded that Ideal right away.

Standing up I looked out the back into the ally. I heard the sirens again. I could go towards the sound of them. They would probably have guns and a way of protecting me. On the other hand they may be up to there eyes in infected. I could go in the opposite direction. Thats closer to out of town and hopefully away from the freaks. Or I could try and make it to the hospital and my wife. I realized I really wanted to see her and be with her. We haven't been getting along for a while now but I still felt I needed her. The only problem I could see is the hospital would be full of infected and chances are there will be no one there any ways my wife included.

I thought about it for a while and decided to at least make my way to the hospital and take a look. So with fingers crossed I opened the back gate and slipped out into the ally.

Chapter 6

Everything seemed to go well at first. I started down the ally heading to the end with the thought in mind to dash across the street and into the next ally. It didn't work out so well as I heard a scream come from behind me. Turning around I saw a women come running out into the ally about twenty yards from me. She was looking behind her as she ran. Out behind her came two kids covered in blood. They weren't older then twelve. Obviously they were her kids and they were infected. I did the first thing that came to mind. I turned back around and ran for my life. An old saying came to mind that said you don't have to run faster then the bear just fast then your partner. I hoped I was faster then her. Looking back behind me I could see her gaining on me fast. She had noticed me and was yelling at me, but with the blood pumping I couldn't tell what she was saying. It looked like help. I tried to run faster.

Realizing that I couldn't out run her or the kids I decided to duck into the yard I was running by. As I turned into the yard a branch caught my foot and tripped me into some bushes. I landed hard and rolled to the other side covered in thorns and leaves. When I looked up to see were they were the women came into my sight at the edge of the ally. She yelled Help. I just sat there looking dumb. Just then the first of the kids reached her slamming into and knocking them both to the ground and out of sight. The next kid without even looking at me ran passed and I heard him join the pile of screams and moans and ripping flesh. The ripping flesh snapped me out of my stupor and I got up and started to move away from the sounds as fast and quietly as possible.

I recognized the house of the yard I was in as that of one of the co workers my wife worked with. Tracy or something or other. The only thing I could really remember was she had some really nice tits, and I never complained about coming over for bar b q's with my wife so I could watch them. I walked up to the side of the house were the side door to the garage was and peaked in. I didn't see anyone, so I tried the door. The knob turned and the door swung open silently.

I took a real quick look both ways before I went in to make sure no one saw me. I could still hear the feast going on in the ally, but at least the screams stopped. I wonder who she was. With a shrug I walked into the garage. It was dark but I could see that their was a truck parked inside. I worked my way around it until I was at the main garage door. It was one of those old ones with the row of little windows in it. I peaked out. There was nothing in the drive way. Tracy drove a red car. She was probably at the hospital with my wife. There were a couple of infected wandering around the house across the street, and blood stains all over the road. And it looked like someone had hit a light pull and then was dragged out all bloody from a car down about two houses.

I made my way back to the other side of the truck and tried the door to the main house. It was unlocked and I swung it open and jumped back just in case someone jumped at me. No one did. I took quick look in to make sure no one was around, and stepped into the house. I was standing in the middle of the dinning room/kitchen listening. There was no sound in the house. Just the periodic gun fire or siren outside in the distance. From where I stood I could make out the living room and what looked like an office. Strange I always thought that was a coat closet. Every time I came here the door was shut. Then again I never spent much time in the house just outside with all the other guest. I only came in to use the bathroom.

I slowly looked threw the rest of the house to make sure no one else was there and locking doors with a small stop in her bed room to admire her underwear. Of which you could barley call it that. Smiling I headed back to the kitchen. I was hungry again. Why wouldn't I be? What little food I had today came back out. I rifled threw the refrigerator finding some left over chicken and put that in the micro wave. While I waited for the food to heat up I looked out back into the ally. The kids were done and wondering aimlessly in the ally. I could see the feet of the lady but not the rest of her body. That was probably a good thing. The micro wave beeped and I went to get my hard earned meal.

Sitting at the table eating I debated my next move. I couldn't go out to the ally again. Not with those kids out there. Out the front wasn't an option either. I saw a phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen and decided to give it a try. I picked it up and saw that Tracy had her work on speed dial. I hit it and waited for it to ring. It rang twice and then I got the lines are busy please try again later. I hung the phone up and sat back down. After I was done eating I sat back to think and digest. She made some good chicken. Thats when I smelled it. It was a nasty vomit smell that had a hint of shit in it. Then I realized it was me.

I got up from the table and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I cleaned up a little. With a quick peek out the bathroom window to make sure no one heard the shower going I got in. I washed myself as fast as I could and got out. As I was drying myself off I saw a little figuring of a dog and cat curled up next to each other and it reminded me that I left the dog and cat in the basement with Bill and his buddy's. I thought about it for a minute and then shrugged "thats what you get for sleeping on the couch. I got dressed and headed back out to the living room.

I tried the phone again with the same results. So I stared to look around for anything that might be useful. As I made it around the house looking in cupboards and drawers I found a hand gun with some rounds and a battery powered radio. I set the radio on the table and stuffed the gun in the back of my pants. I would of liked to find some clean clothes but Tracy lived alone and I did not want to put on girl cloths like they would of fit any ways.

I went into the garage again and checked the shelves there for any thing useful. Just a chain saw and garden equipment. The truck was a newer model Dodge ram. I always wanted one of those. Then I remembered seeing some keys hanging up by the front door. I figured that could be my way out of here. A plan started to form in my head. I would load the truck up with as much food and other supplies as I could and drive on out of here running over any dead heads I came to. Yea! I would drive to the hospital and rescue my wife like a knight in shining armor. I went back into the house to start to gather things. I did remember some camping gear in the closet in the spare room. I'll grab that stuff to. I was pretty proud of myself.

Chapter 7

About a half hour later I had all the supplies I thought I would need packed up in in the bed of the truck. I grabbed the six pack of beer out of the fridge and started to head for the door when I looked out back from the sink window. I could see that the two kids had wondered into the back yard and were still wondering aimlessly around. I couldn't see the womens legs anymore which I thought was kind of weired. I shrugged and started to walk to the garage door. As I went by the back sliding glass door I peeked through a crack in the curtain and saw a blood shot eye peering in. It was the woman. With a screech she rammed the glass door cracking it from top to bottom.

It shook me out of my frozen stance from seeing the eye ball staring at me. I dashed for the garage door just as she hit it again this time Shattering the door. As I ran around the table unconsciously I pushed it toward the women who fell over it. I could see the kids in the back yard running toward the house at the sound from the woman. I looked at the woman sprawled across the floor and starting to get up. I grabbed for the door and swung it open. Looking into the garage I realized I didn't have the keys. I turned around to look at the door where I saw them hanging and they weren't there.

Looking down at the woman I ran over and kicked her in the jaw with all my might as she looked up at me. This caused her to fall backwards and onto her back. The kids had just reached the back door when I saw the keys laying on the counter by the sink. I notice that I was still holding the six pack in my hand and with a small wonder of how I manage to hold onto it I threw it at the first kid. It hit him in the face full force breaking open several cans spraying beer out every where and knocking him back into the other kid and out the door.

I dashed for the keys and grabbed them from the counter. As I turned around to head back to the door I saw the woman starting to get up again. Figuring it worked the first time why not again. I took a step forward and planted my foot right into her face knocking her the other way and onto her back again. Unfortunately I slipped on some of her blood on the floor and fell onto my back. This amazingly saved me as one of the kids had come back in the door and launched himself across the table at me. As I fell he sored over me and into a heap in the living room. It was all in slow motion like the matrix or something like that.

I scrambled to my feet and felt the gun pressing against my back and reached for it. When I pulled it out in front of me I pulled the trigger. It went off and a bullet went into the womans leg as she was using it to push herself up. It knocked her back to the ground. Turning the gun to the back door I fired blindly at the kid coming in it. Another bullet tore into his chest pushing him back out the door. I turned the gun to the other kid who was standing up facing away from me and fired another round at him hitting him in the back and knocking him into the couch. Turning around I ran for the garage door stepping on the back of the woman and pushing her down again as I went by. Reaching the door I ran through and turned around and slammed it shut just as the kid that was outside launched himself at me. As I the shut the door I heard and felt the impact against the door.

Breathing hard with my back against the door and sweat coming down my forehead profusely I looked at the truck. I really needed this truck because there was no way I could keep out running those things like that. With no time to spare I hit the garage door button and jumped into the driver seat of the truck. I could see feet under the door as it raised and thought with a little glee that it would be fun to run them over. Just then the door to the house broke down and in tumbled ma and her two brats. I put the key in the ignition smiled and turned it. Nothing happened. I tried again with the same effect. I looked out the side door and saw ma standing outside the truck. Smiling I gave her a meek smile. Her mouth curled in a snarl and she started to pound on the door.

Chapter 8

Sitting there staring at the steering wheel I have to say my life was going past my eyes and I was not impressed. In the rear view mirror I could see them starting to come in. there were a lot more of them then I remembered. Ma and her kids were pounding on the drivers side window and I could see hair line cracks starting to form. I looked at the gun in my lap and figured it would be better then what was about to happen. I picked it up and started to raised it to my head when the barrel hit the shifter. Knocking it into park. God I could be such a dumb ass some times. With a sheepish grin at the woman at my window I turned the engine over shifted into reverse and gunned it.

The engine revved up and the truck jumped backwards rolling over a couple of the dead heads and knocking the rest to the side. Ma was hanging onto the side mirror with one hand and pounding on the window with the other as I pulled out into the street. I shifted into drive and gunned it again dragging her for about twenty feet before she fell away and I felt a bump in the back wheel. There were a few more of the dead on the street that were running full tilt at me as I whizzed by. Near the end of the street I realized that I was going the wrong way.

I needed to go the other direction to get to the hospital. Looking in the rear view mirror there was a lot more of them on the street, and they were all running towards me. Figuring I could just go around the block I hung a right as I came to the intersection. You ever watch the movies and you see how the good guy wipes around corners so easy and you think you could do the same thing right? Wrong! As the truck started to turn around the corner one of the wheels caught a pot hole in the road catching and causing the truck to start to tilt to its side. The next thing I know is the sensation of being in a washing machine turning around and around. I remembered something about the last election when they wanted to raise taxes to fix the roads in town. I voted against it because I didn't want my taxes raised. I was really starting to regret that. When I finally came to a stop right side up I looked out the now shattered passenger window and could see the dead heads running at me and even closer. Looking out the drivers side whose window was just cracked I could see a few more of them coming from the other direction. The engine was still running I loved this truck. takes a beating and keeps on ticking.

Hitting the gas it lurched into motion again. Turning down the next street which was mine I accelerated down it. As I passed my house I noticed that Bill and his boys had managed to come up from the basement and were wandering around my front yard. That is until they saw me driving by and took off in pursuit. Two houses down I heard a bark and looking out the passenger window could see my dog Moe running out from behind a house. He looked OK, and I figured he must of gotten away clean. Jamming on the breaks I bent over and tried to open the door. It was jammed.

As it turned out I didn't have to open it anyways. The dog jumped high enough to get half of its body in the window. It struggled to pull itself up so I reached over and pulled it in by its collar. Bill slammed into the back of the truck and started to climb in the back. My foot hit the gas and the truck lurched into motion causing him to fall backwards and back to the ground. The others ran passed him. I could see in the mirror bill getting back up and starting to run after me.

There were probably a half dozen of the ones in Bill's group behind me. A couple of dozen turning the corner I came around and about a dozen in the street in front of me. The engine of the truck started to chug as I tried to give it more gas to run them over. This wasn't good. I couldn't afford to break down now. Instead of running them over a decided on a whim to try and dodge them. I turned into a yard and headed for the back plowing threw bushes and into the ally behind and into the next yard.

Coming out into the next yard I realized I was back in Tracy's yard. Weaving around the side of the house one of the kids from earlier popped out from around the corner. He hit the grill dead center and stuck. Screaming threw the front yard and onto the street I turned back down the street. Other then the kid clawing at the hood of the car I didn't see anyone else on the street. They all must of followed me when I was here earlier. I was finely heading the right direction but did not know what to about the kid on the front of the hood.

Chapter 9

I went down two blocks without seeing anyone except the kid stuck on the front grill. There didn't seem to be any of the ones that were following me behind me any more either. Stomping on the breaks I came to a halt and hoped the kid would dislodge and fall off the front of the truck. He did but most of his front torso was ripped away with the jolt.

I looked around for anyone else I might of missed and didn't see anything. The hospital was one block up and one down from where I was at. The best place to check it out would probably be the wooded park across the street. I would head there and see what I could see. Thats when the kid popped up in front of the truck again most of his chest was gone and I could see all the way through to his spine. I looked at the kid and then at the dog who looked at me with a look that said "what the fuck!". I hit the gas and ran the kid down feeling the bump as the wheels went over him.

I drove for another half a block when the engine chugged, coughed and died on me. As I came to a slow stop tried and tried to turn it over several times to no avail. The dog started to bark at me and I looked up quickly thinking that it had saw one of the dead heads. There was no one in sight except the lump of the kid behind use which wasn't moving. I looked at the dog and it just whined at me and looked out the window. Like it was saying "we need to go!". It was right the truck was useless and we had to get out of sight before one of them sees us.

I tried the door and found out mine was jammed like the passenger one. I tried to roll the window down but the handle was broke. Taking one look around I dived across the seat and started to crawl out the passenger window. Getting half way out I remembered the gun and pulled myself back in and tried to find it. After a few seconds of frantic searching I found it under the front seat, but I didn't see the box of ammo that went with it. Cursing myself I looked around outside again and proceeded to crawl out the window with the dog right behind me.

Out side I dashed (which was more like a lumber) to the side of the closes house with the dog running ahead of me. When I reached it I pressed my back to the wall and took a couple of deep breaths. I was really out of shape. After taking a minute to get my breathing under control I took another peek around the corn to the street I was just on. I didn't see anything close bye, but I could make out some dead heads coming out a few blocks down from where I was at. Probably the ones that were chasing me.

I didn't think they saw me and figured I should go in the opposite direction they were in. besides that was where the hospital was. How I was going to find my wife and get away with her with out a car was lost on me, but with out any other plan I went ahead any ways.

Being careful and peeking around corners before I went I made my way about another block before I came up on the park from the hospital. Ducking down by some garbage cans I looked the park over. Because of the under brush and trees I couldn't see the hospital, but figured all the foliage would give me cover. I moved into the park keeping as low as I could so as not to be seen. It never came to me that the cover could block my sight of the dead heads just as good as it blocked there sight of me. That is until I came face to face with one of them fifteen feet into the woods. It was facing away from me and looking down. It hadn't seen me yet. That is until the dog barked.

It turned around at the sound and looked stupidly at me at first, but then its lips curled up into a sneer. I would have been finished frozen there looking at my death coming at me if it wasn't for the dog. It jumping passed me and rammed into the chest of the thing knocking it and him to the ground and rolling down a small hill it was standing by.

This knocked me out of my scared state and I raised the gun and fired without aiming. I came closer to hitting the dog then I did the dead head. The dog looked at me for a second like it was saying "what the fuck!", and then he went back to attacking the dead head. I decided to get closer so I wouldn't miss again and started to make my way down the hill. Half way down my foot sunk into a small hole in the ground which caused me to trip. Falling face first with my hands out in front of me the gun went flying. As I hit the ground so did the gun. The gun fired as it hit the ground. I covered my head figuring the dead thing was going to be on top of me snacking at any time

I laid there for a few seconds when I felt a tongue lick the back of my hand. What was it doing? Liking me like a lollipop? I slowly looking up and could see the bottom of a pair of feet two feet in front of me. Then the dog licked me again followed by a whine. I looked over and saw the dog standing over me panting with a happy look on its face and then I looked at the feet again. I pushed myself up to my knees and looked at the body in front of me. Once again lady luck was looking over me. When I dropped the gun and it went off it hit the dead head right between the eyes killing it. I looked at the dog and then back at the body then back at the dog who had a look on its face that seemed to say "you are one of the luckiest idiots I have ever seen!". I felt my body give out and I started to fall face down into the ground and then everything went black.

Chapter 10

Coming to some time later I had no ideal what time it was. Looking around I was laying down at the feet of the dead guy and the dog curled up next to me sound asleep on my other side. Rolling over and sitting up I peered around at my surroundings. Evey thing was quite not even the chirps of birds. As I got to my feet the dog awoke and jumped to his feet and started to sniff around the small clearing we were in. If you could call it a clearing. It was a open space of about ten by ten.

Remembering the gun I looked around for it and found it in some roots of a tree on the edge of the clearing. I checked to see how many more rounds I had and discovered I had none. I pulled my arm back intending to throw it away when I stopped thinking that I better hold on to it in case I find some more rounds. Stuffing it back in the back of my pants I turned back to the corpse.

Its was some Hispanic guy in his twenty's I thought. Other then the hole in between his eyes and the dog bites on his arm he didn't see to fucked up. I didn't see any other wounds on his body. Thinking that was weired. Don't you need to be bitten by a zombie to become one. Kneeling down I started to check his body a little more closely. I didn't see anything unusual other then his dick was hanging out of his unzipped pants. And his face other then the hole in his forehead his cheeks were swollen. I saw this before. A little shaky I Lifted his upper lip to expose his teeth I had no doubt that I just killed a living man. I came up on him when he was taking a piss. It wasn't a sneer he gave me it was him trying to talk with his mouth wired shut. He had a broken jaw.

I fell back on my butt and just stared at him. A murder. That was what I was. If I knew I wouldn't have done it but a I didn't know and I did. What to do? What to do? Sitting there looking at the body I thought I could turn myself in. Then I remembered the situation I was in. All the police were probably to busy to worry about an accidental shooting. I could bury it and act as if nothing happen? I sat there and tried wrapping my arms around my knees, but because of my large midsection my arms wouldn't reach around enough to grab each other. So I grabbed my knees instead rocking back and forth.

I sat there for about a half an hour before I decided that once all this was over I would turn myself in. As for now I needed to get to the hospital and my wife. As I got up and started to head to the hospital the dog came trotting up to me. He had a look like he just heard the funnies joke in the world and that the joke was me.

We slowly made our way through the bushes in the direction of the hospital. About a hundred feet later we stumbled into a dirt road parking place. At first I wanted to go back and stay in the woods but noticed a city parks and recreation truck parked there. Looking around I walked up to the truck and peeked inside. There was nobody in it or around it. I smiled and opened the door to check for the keys. There were none. With a frown I debating were the driver was I noticed that a city name badge was hanging from the mirror. Taking a hold of it I turned to look at the picture. On the top of it it said Juan Garcia and under that was a pitcher of the the guy I shot.

Chapter 11

About ten minutes later I headed back to the body figuring it would have the keys on him. I tried to move as quietly and quickly as I could but was still making a lot of noise. Every twig I broke or bush I disturbed made noise that I thought was way to loud. Nothing came screaming for me so I figured I must be pretty quiet. When I came to the edge of the clearing I heard what sounded like something wet smacking. Slowing down I peeked through the bushes to the other side. There was the dead body right were I left it but their were to two people kneeling down ripping its guts out and devouring it.

As I stood there debating what to do it I noticed that the dog wasn't with me any more. Looking around quickly I didn't see it any where. Where the hell was it at. Then I heard barking coming from the other side of the clearing. Looking through the bushes I could see it on the other side barking at the two zombies. They looked up at it and then started to move toward it in a shambling sort of way. The dog bolted the other direction and the two dead heads ran after it. Within seconds all the noise receded to the background.

"I be damed!" I said he lead them away from the dead guy so I could get the keys. Not one to second guess good fortune I dashed into the clearing and started to search the guy for his keys. They weren't in his pockets. I checked around the clearing and couldn't find them. Stopping to think about it I could hear the dog and two zombie's crashing through the bush's far to the left of me and figured I had a few minutes. I looked up the hill we tumbled down and decided to check at the top of it.

I began to walk up the hill looking around to see if they fell during the tumble. When I got to the top I found a large set of keys on the ground with a rifle laying next to them right were we first ran into him. Looking to my right I could see the truck about twenty yards from where I was standing. It was down a small trail. The route I took to get to the truck first was in around the small hill I was on. I bent down and picked the rifle and keys up. He must of set them down to take a piss when I came up on him. Looking around I spotted the dog jumping through the bushes about a hundred yards in front of me. More important I saw the two zombies thirty yards in front of me and coming my way. They had seen me and stopped chasing the dog to come get me instead. They had bloody faces and looks like they were really pissed at me. I turned to the truck and ran as hard as I could yelling "fuuuuuck" al the way.

Chapter 12

I was glad that the trail was down hill and clear. Looking to my side I could see that the dead heads were faster then me but were hampered by the brush. I came running into the parking lot and around the front of the truck. Grabbing the door and swinging it open to get in when one of the zombies came crashing into it. It knocked me down and knocked it down as well. I lifted myself up in my elbows from my back when the next one came running out of the bush's.

My eyes got wide as it came running up to me. Just as it was lowering itself to jump on me the dog came flying in from the side and slammed into it knocking it and the zombie to the side. I watched them roll away in a ball of fury when I remembered the other one. It was just getting up and looking at me even more mad now. I looked around me and saw the rifle laying next to me. Grabbing for it I swung it up at the zombie just as it lunged at me. As it came down the barrel of the rifle went into its mouth and I pulled the trigger. Its head disintegrated right in front of me showering me and everything else around in a film of blood and matter. Whats left of its body came crashing down on me.

I laid there for a second breathing heavy when the sound of the struggle between the dog and the other zombie reminded me of the danger. I pushed the dead one off me and looked over at the dog and the other zombie. The dog was running around it barking its head off. The zombie was turning around in circles trying to keep an eye on it taking swipes as the dog got close enough but never quit hitting its mark as the dog jumps out of its way. I stood up with the rifle and walked over to it. Just as it turned around to be facing me it looked at me. The rifle was leveled right at its head and it froze with a kind of confused look on its face. "leave my dog alone fucker" I pulled the trigger and its head disintegrated into a cloud of blood and bits of flesh.

The dog came up to my side and nosed my leg to let me know it was there. Lowering the gun and looking at the dog I patted it on the head. "what do you say we go get mom?" I said to it. The dog waged its tail with that stupid happy smile dogs get and barked.

Chapter 13

We got into the truck and as I started it. The engine was louder then I wanted but couldn't do anything about it. I knew this dirt road was an access road used by the city for maintenance of the park and that it went around the park. I figured I could just use it to go around the park and stay off the main streets. I shifted the truck in gear and started to drive. As I turned it around one of the wheels ran over one of the bodies it made a crunching sound. As I pulled father away I looked in the rear view mirror and seeing the bodies laying there a thought came to my head.

Hitting the brakes I shifted it in reverse and gunned it backwards rolling over the body again. This caused me to giggle a little so I shifted back into gear and aimed for the other body. As the truck hit it bouncing me a little in the cab I started to laugh out loud. I stopped the truck again and started to shift it in reverse again when I noticed the dog looking at me. He had a what the fuck are you doing look on its face. Staring at the dog my smile came away from my face. "yea! Lets go get mom." this brought a dog smile to its face. I shifted into drive and started to head down the path leaving headless pulps of flesh behind.

As I drove around the park I ran into a few more of the deadheads but didn't have any problems with them since they seemed to like to jump in front of the truck. When one would I would just hit the gas a little more and run them down. I would then shift it in reverse and hit them again for good measure. I giggled the whole time. The dog just looked on through the windshield.

When I came around the park I came up on another dirt parking lot. This one had a couple of dead munching on someone on the ground. They didn't seem to notice me at first interested in their dinner more then their surroundings. That is until they heard the revved up engine and looked around just in time to see my bumper smashing them in the face. I proceeded to run them over several times until they were nothing more then large smears of blood and goop on the ground. This was for a few reasons in my thinking. One I wanted to conserve what ammo I had. Two being in the truck was safer then being out. And three it was just really fun to do it.

When I was done I stopped the truck and looked around for any others around. Their weren't any around and the only other thing in the parking lot was a bright pink gremlin car. They were the biggest pieces of junks I have ever seen. And I know I owned one about twenty years ago. Mine was brown not pink though. I drove up to the side other the car so I could peek in and see if anything was in it. It was empty. Taking one more look around I grabbed the rifle and got out of the truck. The dog right on my heels.

The parking lot was on a low rise with shrubs and trees all around it. It looked like a good hiding place. I crawled into the back of the truck for a better view of the surrounding area. I could barely see over the bushes and in between the trees, but I could see the hospital. About a hundred feet the park ends and a road goes by. The hospital was across the street. The road seemed pretty clear but the parking lot was jammed pack with vehicles. The deadheads were roaming around all over the place. Especially the front doors witch were wide open.

Their were about thirty of them in the parking lot and I had no ideal how many were at the front door since they were jammed pack in there. My wife worked in the pharmacy to the left of the door. I figured the drop down metal fencing was in place and that was why they seemed to be piled up by the front door. This gave me hope that she was still alive and OK. How was I going to get her though. Their were to many out their for me to shoot as if I was a good shot anyways. I looked over at the gremlin and then at the hospital and a plan started to form in my head. I looked down at the dog and smiled. The dog looked at me with a look that said your an idiot.

Chapter 14

About thirty minutes later after searching the goo that was the dead in the parking lot I found the keys to the gremlin. I quickly positioned the vehicles and set it up like I remembered in the movies.

The whole time the dog sat their and watched me with that same look on its face.

"If you got a better ideal then I'm all ears boy." I said to it. It just sat there looking at me. What could I expect it couldn't talk and it probably did have a better ideal then me. It took me a few minutes to dig out a rock I thought would be heavy enough for the job but I did it. I cared it over set it on the floor board next to the gas pedal.

I took a peek through the bushes again to make sure everything looked the same. The dead were still wandering around the parking lot and a bunch of them were still at the entrance. If anything their were more of them. Looking back at the dog who came up behind me I said "ready boy?" he just stared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back over to the vehicles. It was now or never as far as I was concern. I started the engine and lifted the rock onto the gas petal. As the engine revved up I looked in the direction of the hospital. "I hope you are still alive honey." I said to myself and shifted the gear shifter into drive.

The truck jumped away from me and tore through the bushes separating me from the main road and the hospital. It bounced over the side walk and into the street across to the next side walk. When it hit the side walk and bounced over it it turned its wheels turning it from its original course into the main parking lot and toward the back of the parking lot. The dead in the parking lot seeing it coming started to move towards it. As the truck entered the lot it side swiped a couple of cars and over some of the dead that happen to be in front of it. It keep ed going until it smashed into a fence on the other side and got high centered on a mound of dirt its wheels still turning wildly.

This had caused enough noise that all the dead in the near by vicinity including the ones at the door turned to it and started to move toward it. Some in ungainly steps others in a half run. The change in course turned out better for me because it caused the dead to go farther from the entrance then I hoped. I ran to the gremlin and jumped in stating the engine. It being a stick was the reason I used the truck instead of the car. Plus I figured that the truck could take more punishment. The only thing I really hoped for was that it would cause enough of a distraction that I could get to the front door and my wife. The dog had jumped in before me and was in the back seat. It had a very worried look on its face. I gunned the gas and tore out of the bush's heading across the street and toward the front door and away from the crash site.

Chapter 15

As a rule gremlins are pieces of shit, but this one seemed to have a little more power then the average ones. Bouncing (literally) across the sidewalk and into the street I could see that I wasn't noticed yet by the dead. They seemed to be totally focused on the truck and what they must of though as an easy meal inside. I smiled to my self.

Bouncing across the other sidewalk I came into the parking lot and turned toward the front doors. I could see a couple more of the dead start to come out of the hospital. Probably from the noise of the commotion outside. I slammed into them knocking them away from the entrance. Coming to a halt I grabbed the rifle and jumped out of the car. Their was only one between me and the pharmacy door. I pointed the rifle at its head and pulled the trigger. The gun went off but I didn't hit it in the head. The bullet hit its neck instead tearing a hole into it. The impact of the shot pushed it back across the hall against the wall.

The deadhead started toward me again and this time I pushed the gun up to its forehead to make sure I didn't miss. I pulled the trigger and its head disappeared. As it fell to the ground I looked around. Their was nothing else in the hall way. Ones that I hit weren't moving for witch I was grateful for. I could see that my arrival was noticed by some of the dead at the truck and they started to come toward me. I didn't have a lot of time.

I pounded on the pharmacy door yelling "Helen are you in their?" I stood back and looked out the front door to see where they were at. They were halfway across the parking lot and closing in on me. I heard a dead bolt shot back from the door in front of me and the door opened to reveal my wife standing there. When she saw me she ran over and wrapped her arms around me. It was one of the greatest feeling I ever had in my life. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment. I had my wife with me. Thats when a voice from inside the room spoke.

"Thats all nice and neat people but aren't they getting a little close for comfort?"

It was Tracy. My wife's co-worker in the pharmacy. It was also the owner of the house I had hid out in. I could never forget tits like that. I looked out side and could see that the dead were only a hundred feet from us and closing fast. I turned to my wife and her friend and said "Quick in the car!"

They both looked at the car and turned to me saying in unison "A pink gremlin?"

"No time to explain now. Just get in!" I yelled and started for the car raising the rifle and taking a few shots at the dead. I hit some but they were just body shots. My wife ran passed me and got into the car.

Tracy came up to my side and grabbed the gun from me. "where the hell did you learn to shot?" she said and then took aim three quick shots and the three front runners fell to the ground. I stared at her dumbfounded. She looked at me and said "Get in the fucking car!" I did what I was told.

Getting behind the steering wheal I shifted it in reverse. Helen got in back and Tracy got in the passenger side. I gunned it backwards and hit some of the dead that were just coming up on us. Shifting again into first I started to drive for the main road across the grass yard to the side of the hospital. Tracy would take shots at any of the dead that got to close. As soon as we were on the road I looked back at the hospital and could see several hundred deadheads were on our trail. I pressed the gas and started to pull away.

About four blocks down the road I could hear my Helen in the back scratching the dog "Did you miss mommy". The dog just snuggled up to her. Taking a look back at her I said "So honey how was your day?" Helen started to laugh and Tracy just gave me a dirty look.

Chapter 16

We drove the back streets of the city trying to decide what to do next. Tracy wanted to go back to her house and get her dads truck in her garage. I talked them out of it saying that all the blocks in that area were covered in zombies. I really didn't want to let her know that I had ruined the truck already. That would only bring up more questions about what I was doing in her house in the first place. I know I could of explained everything so I didn't look like some sort of perve, but I really didn't want to get into that right now.

Thats when Tracy came up with the ideal of going to her uncles house out of town. With no other ideal of our own Helen and me agreed. I drove and Tracy directed me through the back streets out of town using a map out of the glove compartment. As she gave direction I would lean over to look at the map 'but what I was really doing was looking down her blouse trying to get a look at those beautiful breast of hers. She gave me a disgusted look one time when she caught me. My wife didn't seem to notice. She was busy scratching and talking to the dog who by now was on its back across her knees in what could only be described in doggy heaven.

We made pretty good head way. Every time a dead head would get to close Tracy would shot it. If we could avoid them we would because of the limited amount of ammo we had. We only had a half a box that I had found under the seat of the truck. Every once in a while some one that was alive would drive pass us. They wouldn't stop and nether would we. They all had the same look on their faces. Complete shock with what was happening around us.

After a while we noticed that several cars and trucks were following us. We didn't know what to make of this so we just keep ed an eye on them and keep ed driving. It took us about forty minutes to get out of town. The back roads out of town were pretty clear driving. We would run across a wreck every once in a while it was getting dark so we didn't stop not wanting to take a chance. As we drove we related our story's. They had locked themselves and one other guy in the pharmacy about an after after their shift started right after all hell broke loose in the hospital and tried to stay out of sight most of the night and day. About mid morning the guy Chad by name tried to sneak out when they thought the coast was clear to get help. With in about five minutes of him leaving he came back pounding on the door to get back in, but it was to late. The dead had swamped him before the girls could get the door open. They had been sitting at the door not knowing what to do since then until they heard me come and crash the party.

As for my part I told them of my escape from the house. And the way I made my way to the park and got the truck. I embellished it a little. It was someone else's house I sneaked into and not Tracy's and the guy in the park was a dead head and not someone with their jaw wired shut. I lady in the ally was a dead head as well that I fought off. After I was done Helen hugged me from the back seat and gave me a kiss on my neck saying that I was her knight in shining armor. Tracy just looked at me funny like she didn't believe a word I said but had no proof and just keep ed Quiet.

It was an hour out of town when Tracy said she needed to take a piss. We found a dirt road and took it. We noticed that the cars and truck following us keep ed following us down the road. About a half mile down we stopped in a wide part of the road. Tracy got out of the car and looked back at the convoy we had picked up. She walked up to the minivan right behind us with the gun leveled at the driver. I got out and followed her. I had no ideal what I would do with nothing in my hands but figured two body's were more intimidating then one and got out. As I came up to Tracy the guy in the minivan rolled his blood splattered window down.

"Why are you following us?" Tracy asked the guy. With the gun aimed at him.

The man stared at the rifle for a second and then said. "We didn't know what to do and you seemed like you knew were you were going."

Tracy's eye brow went up a little. "You saw tree people and a dog in a pink gremlin and figured they knew what they were doing?"

The man swallowed hard. "well yea!" he looked at the gremlin and continued "anyone who would drive one of those would have to know were they were going. Theirs no way you would be driving it unless you knew you could make it in it." he smiled at Tracy kind of sheepishly.

Tracy looked at me and then at the driver. "and the stupid inherited the earth." she shoved the gun into my hands and started to walk toward the bushes on the side of the road.

"where you going?" I asked

"I'm going to take a piss" she said just before she vanished into the bushes.

I looked at the guy in the van and said "Shes had a rough day."

the guy looked at me and said "yea! You think." he looked at the bushes and said. "she has some nice tits though." this brought a smack in the back of his head from the women in the passenger seat. I a summed it was his wife.


End file.
